


No Time For Regrets

by Aaronlisa



Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things that he regrets and others that he doesn't. Sometimes they're the same things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Time For Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Secret Circle belongs to LJ Smith, the CW and company.

He's not one to waste a lot of time with regrets. They're nothing more than a foolish waste of time. He has no regrets for having left Faye or Chance Harbor behind him. He had no regrets for having joined the witch hunters. At the time, he was a confused and angry young man who truly felt that magic was the blame for the death of his parents.

Despite Conant's snide remarks, the fact that he had been a witch hunter at one point has given them a slight advantage against the hunters. Jake knows who they are and what they want. He knows exactly how they'll attack. If that allows him to keep Cassie and the others safe, then he can't find it in himself to regret what he's done.

Jake's won't admit that there are times when a simple look from Cassie will make him feel something akin to guilt and perhaps regret. He doesn't have time to wallow when he needs to be taking care of her. Cassie might be a powerful witch but she's woefully under-prepared in the grand scheme. And Conant and Diana's ideas about magic, in particular dark magic, isn't really helping. Cassie's more afraid of using her powers than she should be. Especially if the hunters are trying to bring a war down upon all of their heads. 

He's the type that would rather figure out what their plan of attack is than waste time on regretting past actions. Yet when Cassie, with her innocent eyes, looks up at him, Jake finds himself starting to rethink his previous decisions. It feels far too much like what he expects Conant to feel like that he tries to distance himself from her. He'll protect her but he needs to stop being close with her. 

Jake wants her more than anything but it's far easier to let himself be drawn into Faye's orbit. Faye is a far more safer choice than Cassie Blake and her expectations of him. She needs to learn that he's nothing like Adam Conant and that Jake will never be anything like Conant. (He wants to be a better person for her but he doesn't want to be anything at all like Conant.) 

And for the first time, he regrets something. Jake regrets not being the person that Cassie needs him to be. He regrets not being able to kiss her or touch her. He regrets using Faye. 

 

((END))


End file.
